Somewhere To Call Home
by read till the light is gone
Summary: After his mother's death Kaneki wouldn't let anyone get close. What happens when he gets close to the female officer who found him, what will happen when she finds out he's not human. Will she help him regain his humanity, or will she end up like his mother?
1. chapter 1

"Stay still eyepatch"

"Eyepatch" that's the name they had given me after I had reveled my other half, the half that I wanted to go away, the half that took over my body.

The part of me that was a Ghoul.

Ken Kaneki, that is my real name.

The name that was opposite of my other half, the part of me that was human.

But he was long gone after the incident with Jason, he died with that torture.

"Damit, these CCG will not lay of."

At least 10, CCG officers where after me, quincases fully activated.

Normally I whould have been able to take them out with no problem, but I was injured from my fight with anther ghoul.

Having no idea of where I was going, I ducked into the nearest possible hiding spot. Inside I realized that the structure of this spot was sturdy and whould not be easy to break open easily.

With this I took this moment to rest along the wall and actually get a look at my surroundings. Metal, and lots of square shaped boxes and...suitcases!

The opening from which I had climbed into closed, the top which had let in the moonlight closed.

I am injured, and stuck in a cargo create, for either a cargo plane or ship, and had no idea of where I whould be going. Great situation I'm in now.

A motor, well at least I know my transportation vehicle.

No idea of where I was going I waited for my fate, weather good or bad, peace or more bloodshed, I whould be willing to do it all to protect those I care about, and get back to them.

 **Hi, this is how I imagined if Kaneki, found sombody to call family**

 **SPOILERS. ;)**


	2. Into Another Nation

Who know how long I was in there for, all I remember is being woken up by a golden haired woman, a woman that reminded me of my mother.

 **Aniyla's point** **of veiw:**

We got a tip that a dangerous criminal was on board a cargo flight.

The flight arrived at the airport, we where ready for a criminal not a white haired kid. He was knocked out, we searched the plane and found the mask of the criminal, but he wasn't there.

"He must have been chased into there"

looking at the bite marks on his stomach and legs. His white hair covered his face, drenched with sweat.

"Why is his hair white" Diana asked. "He must have been through some sort of internal trauma for his hair to become this white" Officer Jones stated.

He was right though not a single lock of color on this boys head.

"I'm taking him with me" my officer's looked at me like I was nuts "Madam, with all do respect we can't let this slide he will have to be taken back to Japan, to his family". "I'm well aware of that Jones but I will not have this young man wake up to find himself contained in a police office". "He may not know english, Hear" My assistant Diana handed me two communicators.

"Thank you"

Taking him to my house was easy, the hard part was dragging him up to the second floor where the bedrooms where located was hell. He may be young and skinny but he weighed a ton as I placed him on my back for the trip upstairs.

After geting the boy onto the bed I headed fo the Main bathroom where I had my medical supplies.

With disinfectant, gauze, and bandages in hand I went to see the young boy again to treat his injuries.

 **Kaneki's point of veiw:**

Waking up in a nice bed was not what I was expecting.

A woman with golden hair was standing in the doorway. Trying to get up to run she immediately pined me down and grabbed for some sort of ear piece.

"Who are you" I snarled still trying to get her to relieve her grip.

"I'm Aniyla from the Washington's Police Department" she said.

Her voice was calm and collected, she looked at me with concerned eyes, like she actually cared about my well being.

"Might I ask who you are?"

I used the name of my former self the one who died after all the suffering.

"My name is Kaneki, Ken Kaneki"

 **Hi, note from the author**

 **this is my second work and hopefully you enjoy the trip down this path in Kaneki's life.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO GHOUL ,**

 **and that this does not actually happen in the series.**


End file.
